Utsukushī
by catchtheestars
Summary: When two people fall in love, it's a beautiful thing. Matsuoka Rin X OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy afternoon when she saw him. His striking maroon hair and matching eyes was what caught her attention. She was on the way home from school when it suddenly started pouring and she immediately ran to a nearby convenience store to seek shelter under the extended roof.

"Ahhh, this sucks." She groaned.

He followed shortly after and he groaned as he brushed the rain drops from his shoulders.

He wasn't paying attention to her as she peeked at him from beneath her lashes; he had headphones in his ears and his hands were coolly stuffed in the pockets of his white uniform pants. She could tell from his uniform that he was a student at Samezuka and she wondered which club he was a part of. There was something about him that screamed elegance.

She quickly averted her gaze when he casually glanced her way. He sighed and mumbled something about the rain and bad timing. The sound of rain softened and she reached out from under her shelter, expecting the feel of rain, but there was nothing. The rain had stopped. She took one last look at the mysterious boy and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki combed her hair before loosely braiding it and securing it with a small hairband. She then turned her focus to her makeup routine: brows, eyeliner, and some bb cream. Miyuki then changed from her pajamas to her school uniform, which consisted of a wine red blazer and a wine red skirt, a black shirt, and a wine red tie. She paired her school uniform with thigh high socks that flashed a little skin in between the hem of the skirt and the sock. Miyuki checked her appearance once more in the mirror before grabbing her backpack and descending down the stairs. Her lunch was sitting on the kitchen counter, cutely wrapped with a blue cloth. Her grandmother was sitting in the living room at the kotatsu and she was watching a tv show while drinking a cup of hot tea.

"I'm leaving!" Miyuki called as she grabbed her lunch.

"Be safe!"

Miyuki slipped on her shoes and left the house.

It was a few weeks into a new term and the snow had finally melted. It was still a little chilly but it was nothing that a pair of gloves and a scarf couldn't handle. Miyuki swiped her card at the train station and waited for the train to arrive.

"Miyuki-chan!"

Miyuki waved to the brunette haired girl who was jogging towards her. She wore the same uniform as Miyuki but without the socks and with different shoes.

"Good morning, Hiroko-chan."

"Are you ready for that math test today?"

Miyuki grimaced and she distastefully stuck her tongue out at the subject.

"Don't even talk about that around me."

Hiroko laughed and tugged at Miyuki's arm as the train arrived.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. It shouldn't be too hard."

Miyuki snorted and jabbed Hiroko's side with her elbow.

"That's easy for you to say. You like math."

Miyuki and Hiroko arrived at Murakami High a few minutes before the bell rang. They quickly took off their shoes and put on their slippers before they hurried to their classroom for home room.

Miyuki and Hiroko ate lunch in the front courtyard under a large tree. Other students also occupied the courtyard for lunch while others went to the rooftop or stayed in the classrooms.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan...can I ask you for a favor?"

Miyuki glanced up from her lunch.

"Sure. What is it, Hiroko-chan?"

"Ah, well...will you go to Samezuka Academy with me today?"

Miyuki smiled gently and patted Hiroko's hand.

"Of course. But if I may ask, why are you going to Samezuka?" Hiroko's cheeks glowed and Miyuki smirked, "Ohhh, it's for a boy, huh? I'm not sure if I feel like being a third wheel today."

"M-Miyuki-chan, it's not like that! I was invited to go watch Takumi-kun's swim practice!"

Miyuki laughed and playfully pinched Hiroko's cheek.

"I'm just joking. Don't be so embarrassed about it, Hiroko-chan. Besides, it's not a bad thing to like a guy."

"Yeah..."

"So after school today, right?"

Hiroko's eyes watered and she tightly clasped Miyuki's hands.

"Thank you so much, Miyuki-chan!"

Miyuki patted Hiroko's head and they finished lunch as the bell rang, signaling that there were five minutes left until the next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki gaped at the sight that stood before her as she and Hiroko entered the gates of Samezuka Academy.

"It's huge!" She gasped.

"Well, of course. Samezuka is an all-boys boarding school."

"Well, that makes sense. They have to fit the dormitories here, too. Anyway, where's this boyfriend of yours?"

Hiroko blushed furiously,

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Miyuki laughed and pointed at a large building with many large windows. It was connected to a smaller building that had the words "swimming pool" pasted above the door.

"You said he was on the swim team? Right? Maybe he's in there."

Hiroko nodded and the two girls ventured into the building.

They were met by a secretary who was sitting behind a large desk that was blocked off with glass except for a window in the middle of it all.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nagasaki Takumi."

The secretary looked down for a few moments as if he were looking through a list.

"Ah, yes. Nagasaki-kun is in practice right now. You can go on ahead to the viewing room if you'd like."

Hiroko bowed slightly and motioned for Miyuki to follow as she walked towards a door behind the secretary desk.

The viewing room was simply a room with large glass windows that allowed visitors to see into the pool area. There was also a door that led into the pool area and Miyuki could see that the pool area was massive. The pool was big enough to where two swimmers could fit in one lane and there was a second floor to the pool area with an all-around balcony that overlooked the pool area. The pool wasn't the only impressive thing, though.

Miyuki blushed at the sight of topless boys dressed in nothing but skin-tight swimming jammers of different lengths and colors; some even wore speedos. Miyuki had never seen a swim team before; Murakami High didn't have a pool or a swim team. She wondered if Murakami High could be persuaded to start a swim team. The swimmers of differed in muscle content-some completely lacked muscles while others were bulky-but there was one who caught Miyuki's attention.

He had maroon hair and he wore long black jammers with red markings and he wore a black jacket over his bare torso. A pair of swimming goggles kept his bangs out of his face and a whistle hung around his neck.

"Look, that's Takumi-kun over there!"

Miyuki's eyes widened when Hiroko pointed at the red haired boy.

"That's him?"

Miyuki felt a surge of disappointment wash over her. _That_ was Hiroko's boyfriend? Miyuki felt extremely jealous that Hiroko was talking to an extremely hot guy. She bit her lip to hide a disappointed pout.

"No, not him! The one standing beside him." Hiroko giggled; she noticed Miyuki's subtle expression of disappointment.

Miyuki softly sighed, relieved. Hiroko's boyfriend seemed to be an average guy.

The red head took the whistle that hung around his neck and brought it to his lips, giving it a firm blow. The sharp sound cut through the air twice, drawing all attention to the red head. The swimmers gathered in three rows by the pool while the red head stood in front of them.

"Good practice today, everyone. That's all for today. I want all the new swimmers to participate in the local tournament this week so I expect you all to practice hard. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

The swimmers dispersed and some headed to the locker room while others lingered behind.

"Looks like they're done, Hiro-"

Miyuki looked around for Hiroko but she was gone. It turns out that she was already out at the pool area. With a sigh, Miyuki made her way out to the pool area.

Hiroko waved excitedly when Miyuki walked up to them.

"Takumi-kun, this is Miyuki-chan! She's the one I've been telling you about."

Hiroko's boyfriend smiled brightly at Miyuki.

"Oh, you're Miyuki-chan. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Miyuki smiled politely but she sweat dropped at Hiroko's enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Takumi-san."

"Miyuki-senpai? Hiroko-senpai?"

Miyuki and Hiroko turned, wondering who had called their names.

"Nitori-kun? What are you doing here?" Hiroko asked, surprised.

"Ah, Nitori, you know these girls, too?"

The lavender-haired boy smiled sheepishly.

"We went to middle school together. It's been a long time since I've seen you two."

"It's looks like you've been doing well, Nitori-kun." Hiroko said happily.

"Ai, are you coming or not?"

Miyuki felt her heart racing when she saw the red-haired captain approaching. Up close, he looked even more handsome and he was tall; Miyuki only reached his shoulders.

"Senpai! This is Miyuki-senpai and Hiroko-senpai. We went to middle school together."

The red-head's eyes quickly glanced over Miyuki and Hiroko.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Matsuoka Rin."

"H-hello, it's nice to meet you." The girls replied in unison.

Miyuki's phone jingled and she checked it, her eyes widening when she saw the time.

"Ah! I have to go! Text me later, Hiroko! Um, it was nice meeting you, Takumi-san, Matsuoka-san! It was good to see you again, Nitori-kun!"

And with that, Miyuki quickly left the pool area and jogged out of Samezuka.


	4. Chapter 4

Miyuki, do you work today?"

"I have this whole week off, grandma."

"That's good to hear. You've been working hard these past few weeks."

Miyuki sat by her grandmother on the porch. The doors were open, letting fresh air flow into the house. Miyuki's grandmother was sipping on a cup of green tea while Miyuki drank from a box of soy milk.

"Miyuki, when are you getting married?"

Miyuki choked on her soy milk and she coughed, pounding her chest with her fist.

"Grandma, what kind of question is that? I'm only seventeen! And I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Seventeen is the perfect age to marry. I met your grandfather when I was sixteen and I had your father when I was eighteen."

Miyuki blushed with embarrassment,

"Grandma! I don't need to know that!"

Miyuki's grandmother laughed and she held Miyuki's hand, squeezing it gently.

"If you want a boyfriend, I can ask my friends if they have any available grandsons."

Miyuki's eyes widened in horror,

"No, it's okay! I'll find a boyfriend by myself!"

Miyuki's grandmother laughed again and she leaned against Miyuki, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Miyuki."

Miyuki's eyes softened and she rested her head on top of her grandmother's.

"I love you, too, grandma."

"Is there anyone you have in mind, though?"

Miyuki deadpanned; grandma sure knew how to ruin the mood.

Her thoughts flashed back to Matsuoka Rin. She couldn't get over the fact that he was perfection walking on legs. She didn't know if he had muscles or not, but she didn't care. There was something strikingly attractive about him. Miyuki sighed, wondering if her attraction to Rin was purely physical.

"There's no one, grandma."


	5. Chapter 5

Miyuki happily sipped her green tea smoothie as Hiroko looked through the clothing rack.

"Ugh, this is frustrating. Why aren't there any cute dresses?"

Hiroko pulled out a yellow sleeveless dress, looked over it, and put it back on the rack. Miyuki shrugged as she pulled out a long green dress with frilly sleeves and held it up against her body.

"What about this one?"

Hiroko shook her head,

"The color is off; it doesn't match your skin tone. And the sleeves? Please."

Miyuki chuckled and took another sip of her smoothie.

"It's just a date, Hiroko-chan. I think the dresses you have at home are fine."

"It's not just a date, Miyuki-chan! It's our very first official date! I have to look good!"

Miyuki held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I get it...kind of. Why don't we go look at accessories then?"

Miyuki and Hiroko left the store with a few necklaces and rings. Hiroko sighed happily as she slipped on a pink ring that was adorned with stars.

"Those accessories were so cute! I wish I could buy more. Oh, that store looks promising. Let's go in!"

"Actually, I think I'll wait out here. Let me know of you find anything."

"Suit yourself."

Miyuki pulled out her phone and sat down on a bench as Hiroko disappeared into the store. She took a picture of herself making a cute face with her smoothie and she uploaded it onto Instagram.

"Excuse me! Where did you get that from?"

Miyuki looked up from her phone and saw a blonde haired boy sitting beside her.

"...Huh?"

"That smoothie. It looks good!"

"O-oh, this? It's pretty good. I got it from the Sakura Cafe by the fountain."

"Really? Guys, let's get some drinks by the fountain! This girl agreed to take us!"

"Huh?! I never said such a thing!"

The blonde hair boy was talking to four other boys who had come out of a sports store. They were looking at his direction and Miyuki recognized Matsuoka Rin.

"Nagisa-kun, you can't just walk up to someone and make them take you somewhere!" The blue haired boy with glasses approached Miyuki with a rueful smile, "I'm sorry, miss. Nagisa-kun can be a bit blunt sometimes."

"A-ah, it's fine. I was a bit surprised, that's all."

"Oh, you're Miyuki-san, right?"

Rin came to stand by the blue haired boy and the other two followed.

"Hello, Matsuoka-kun. I didn't know you were here, too."

"Yeah, these are my friends. They go to Iwatobi High."

"We're the Iwatobi Swim Club!" Said the boy named Nagisa, "I'm Hazuki Nagisa. That's Ryugazaki Rei, Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, and Matsuoka Rin."

The boys gave Miyuki a weird look when she began snickering. She covered her mouth and turned away, trying to regain composure.

"Are you okay, miss?" Rei asked.

Miyuki shook her hand and waved dismissively.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if this sounds extremely rude but are you all friends because you all have girly names?"

The boys glanced at each other and shrugged.

"It just turned out that way." Makoto explained.

Miyuki smiled apologetically and apologized but the boys assured her that it was fine and that her reaction was common. Rin looked a little annoyed, though, while Haruka seemed indifferent.

"I see. Well, Hazuki-san, if you want a smoothie, I suppose I could show you the way. I'm Ito Miyuki, by the way."

"Yay! Thanks, Miyuki-chan!"

Miyuki blushed.

"Don't call me -chan so casually!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh? A public swimming tournament?"

"Uh-huh! Takumi is participating in it since he's a new member!"

"Hey, you dropped the honorifics."

"I-it's because he told me to...a-anyway, that's not the point!"

Miyuki giggled and bit off the top of the green tea popsicle she was holding.

"I guess we could go. I don't have anything to do today."

"Yay!"

Miyuki and Hiroko quickly put on their shoes and went to the train station.

Miyuki was surprised that there were a lot of people at the public swimming tournament.

"I didn't know swimming was such a popular sport."

"Nonsense, Hiroko-chan! Everyone loves swimming! Topless boys!"

Miyuki laughed as they walked into the main lobby. Miyuki spotted a group of boys in black jackets and she recognized the Samezuka logo on the back of the jackets.

"Look, there's Samezuka."

"Takumi!"

Hiroko ran towards the boy and he greeted her with a smile, gently patting her head. Rin instructed the other boys to head towards the lockers and he told Takumi to hurry up. Miyuki was disappointed that Rin didn't take notice of her. She was determined to make herself known to him. She took a few steps towards him and, taking a deep breath, Miyuki gathered her courage.

"Matsuoka-san!"

Rin stopped and turned around. Miyuki froze, realizing that she was standing only a few feet away from him, and she fidgeted nervously; she didn't know what to do next.

"Yes?"

"U-um, you're racing today, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck..."

"Oh. Thanks."

Rin nodded in her direction and turned on his heel, heading towards the locker room; Takumi followed shortly, jogging to catch up with the team.

Two staff members handed out program booklets and they directed the girls to the main area. Miyuki saw that Rin and Haruka were in the same heat while Makoto and the others were in their individual races.

"Miyuki-chan!"

Miyuki greeted Nagisa and the others as they approached.

"Miyuki, I'll go find seats for us, okay?"

Miyuki nodded and Hiroko left her with the Iwatobi boys.

"Hello, Nagisa-kun...hello, everyone."

Nagisa smiled happily, taking note that Miyuki had dropped the formality.

"Are you here to watch the tournament?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, my friend came to watch her boyfriend swim. Good luck! I saw your names in the program."

"Thank you, Miyuki-san. I promise I will show you a spectacular race today!"

"Oh, there's Gou-chan and Ama-chan. Goro-chan, too!" Nagisa pointed to a red haired girl, a brunette haired woman, and a blonde haired man dressed in a bizzare swimsuit.

"See you later, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki waved to the boys as they went over to the red haired girl and Miyuki went to sit by Hiroko, who had found a seat in the middle area of the bleachers.

"Who were they?" Hiroko asked.

"They're acquaintances that I met. They go to Iwatobi."

"Wow, Miyuki-chan, you're so popular."

Miyuki shook her head and waved her hand, dismissing Hiroko's comment.

The tournament was over at the end of the day and Hiroko gushed excitedly about how well Takumi swam in his first competition.

"But Hiroko-chan, he came in fifth place."

Hiroko shook her finger at Miyuki,

"Ranking doesn't matter! What matters is that Takumi did his best and swam beautifully!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the Samezuka boys as they walked out in a group.

"Matsuoka-san!" Rin coolly regarded her with his eyes, "You were amazing today. Haruka-san, too. Congratulations on placing first."

Rin gave her a small smile,

"Thanks."

"Rin!" Rin and Miyuki glanced over and saw the Iwatobi boys.

Rin motioned for his teammates to go on ahead and he walked over to the Iwatobi boys.

"Miyuki, let's go!"

Miyuki glanced once more at Rin before she turned and left with Hiroko.


	7. Chapter 7

Miyuki tapped her chin thoughtfully as she examined the various boxes and brands of soy milk in the refrigerated area of the convenience store.

"I haven't tried this one before...but this brand sounds interesting..."

Miyuki sighed and scratched her head.

"Excuse me."

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to block the way."

"It's fine. Oh? Miyuki-san...right?"

"Huh?" Miyuki's eyes widened when she realized that the person was Rin, "Matsuoka-san! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to block your way."

"It's fine. What are you staring at?"

"I can't decide which brand I want to try..."

Miyuki blushed, realizing how childish she sounded, and she quickly grabbed a box from the shelf. Rin followed her to the cash register and she gave the cashier exact change before leaving the store.

She stood outside the store as she poked the straw into the box and sipped on it, relishing the taste of the soy milk. She looked up and smiled at the view of the sunset. It had been a while since she'd seen a beautiful sight. From the corner of her eye, Miyuki saw Rin coming out of the store and she quickly walked away, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Miyuki-san!" Miyuki stopped and slowly turned around. Rin was walking towards her, "Um...I...thanks for coming out...the other day..."

Miyuki smiled, catching on that Rin was talking about the public tournament,

"Maybe I'll come watch another tournament. I had fun watching you race. And the other swimmers, too!"

"Can I have your number then? I-I mean, so that I can let you know when we have tournaments and stuff."

Miyuki bit her lip to hide her excitement as Rin handed his phone to her and she handed her phone to him. After they typed in each other's numbers, they awkwardly handed their phones back to each other.

"So...I'll see you later?"

"Y-yeah...see you."

Miyuki didn't want to walk away but she knew her grandmother was waiting for her.

Her grandmother knew something was up the moment Miyuki walked into the house. She was smiling silly and she clutched her phone to her chest.

"Did something good happen, Miyuki?"

Miyuki glanced at her grandmother and smiled.

"Not really."

Miyuki's grandmother _tsk_-ed and shook her finger at Miyuki.

"I may be old, but I was once a teenager, too. You gave your phone number to a boy, didn't you?" Miyuki blushed, "Don't stay up too late talking to him. Now, off to bed!"

Miyuki giggled and ran up the stairs to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Miyuki woke up when her phone jingled. Rubbing her eyes, she checked her phone and saw that Rin had texted her.

_Good morning_, read the text.

Miyuki smiled and texted back, _Good morning yourself._

It wasn't long before Rin texted back, _Will you go shopping with me today? I need help._

_Sure_.

Miyuki wondered what Rin was shopping for. She got out of bed and stretched, sighing sadly because she missed the warmth and comfort of her bed. She went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a white shirt as well as a yellow cardigan. She changed from her pajamas into her outfit and she pulled on a pair of black thigh high socks. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before she came back to her room and put on makeup.

Miyuki's grandmother was cooking breakfast when Miyuki came down the stairs.

"Where are you going all dressed up like that?" She asked.

"I'm going out with a friend," Miyuki replied, kissing her grandmother before sitting at the table.

"It must be a boy; you don't dress like that when you're going out with Hiroko."

Miyuki pursed her lips; it was scary how her grandmother seemed to know everything.

"We're just friends, grandma. We're less than friends, actually; we're acquaintances. I barely know him."

Miyuki's grandmother shrugged casually and served breakfast,

It doesn't matter. A boy and a girl out together with no friends is a date."

Miyuki rolled her eyes but she secretly hoped that her grandmother was right.

Miyuki boarded the train when it arrived and she pulled out her phone when she realized that she didn't know when or where to meet. She assumed that Rin wanted to go to the mall and that was where she was headed. She texted Rin her question and he responded with a simple answer: meet at the train station by the mall. Miyuki sighed and tucked her phone away as she stared out the window at the scenery that was quickly passing by. Although her grandmother insisted that it was a date, Miyuki knew that it was just an outing. She thought about her feelings for Rin; maybe it was just a crush after all. Besides, she didn't really know him.

The train arrived at the mall and Miyuki stepped onto the platform. Rin was already there.

"Matsuoka-san! Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry about it. I just got here."

Miyuki couldn't help but admire what Rin was wearing. He looked good in those jeans and that black shirt and those red shoes. She noticed that he wore a necklace with a shark tooth pendant. Miyuki followed Rin as he began walking towards the mall and she caught up so they were walking side by side. Miyuki nibbled on her bottom lip as she sneaked glanced at Rin. She hoped this "outing" wouldn't be awkward.

"What are you shopping for?" Miyuki asked.

"My sister's birthday is coming up and I need to find a gift for her."

"You have a sister, Matsuoka-san?"

"Yeah, she's younger than I am by two years."

"I see. It must be nice to have siblings. I have an older sister but she's married and she lives in Tokyo."

Miyuki paused when an ice cream vendor passed by and went to park by the fountain. Rin noticed her interested gaze and he stopped.

"Did you want some?" He asked.

"Eh? Oh, it's fine. We can get some when we come back."

Miyuki took a few steps forward but Rin didn't move.

"Are you sure? He might not be there by the time we're done."

Miyuki pouted and her shoulders slumped slightly; Rin had a point. She looked at Rin and he smiled slightly at her, as if he were giving her permission to get some ice cream. Miyuki walked over to the ice cream man and asked for a scoop of green tea ice cream. She paid the man and happily walked back with a foam cup and a spoon. She sighed as she took a bite of ice cream.

"It's so good~"

"What flavor did you get?"

"Green tea. Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Here, try some."

Miyuki held up a spoonful of ice cream. Rin stared at it skeptically for a few moments before he leaned forwards and took a bite, his eyes meeting Miyuki's. She didn't know why, but his gaze sent a shock of electricity coursing through her veins.

"...It's not bad. Reminds me of a grandmother, for some reason."

Miyuki giggled and took another bite.

"My grandmother likes green tea. Maybe that's where I acquired the taste."

Rin and Miyuki headed into a clothing store. Rin wasn't sure what his sister liked so Miyuki pulled out various styles of dresses and tops and skirts. They left the store when Rin didn't like any of the things Miyuki found.

"Hey, look! An arcade! Let's take a break, Matsuoka-san."

"Isn't that a bit childish?"

Miyuki fought the urge to stick out her tongue at Rin, knowing that he would call her a child, too. She composed herself and looked at him.

"Ehh? Could it be that Matsuoka-san only excels at swimming? Well, if that's the case, I guess I could spare you the humiliation and continue on with shopping."

Rin's shoulders tensed when he heard Miyuki's words and saw the smug look on her face. It sounded like a challenge and Matsuoka Rin never turned down a challenge.

"You're on, Miyuki-san!"

Rin turned out to be really good at video games. He beat Miyuki in the majority of games that they played, although Miyuki managed to beat him in the racing games and in DDR. He was amazed at how she moved.

"How about we take a real break and get something to eat?" Rin suggested, pointing to the food court.

Miyuki's stomach growled in agreement and she laughed, cheeks flushing brightly in embarrassment.

"That's a really good idea."

They ordered tonkatsu and ate silently, occasionally breaking the silence with questions and answers. At one point, Rin brought up the topic of Miyuki's love for taking pictures of the things she eats and posting it on social media.

"I guess you could say it's a hobby. I like food; I'm thankful that I don't gain weight so easily but I have to work hard to keep it off. I bet you work out all the time, Matsuoka-san."

"Of course. I can't beat my own swimming records if I'm out of shape," Rin's eyes seemed to glow, "My dream is to swim in the Olympics. At first, it was my dad's dream and I wanted to achieve it for him but I came to realize that I couldn't reach my dreams alone. With my friends and my team by my side, I know that I can make it to the stars."

Miyuki rested her cheek on her palm and smiled. She liked how Rin's eyes glowed warmly as a smile slipped onto his lips. He seemed almost like a child full of big dreams. Rin snapped out of his thoughts and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, that must be boring."

Miyuki shook her head and poked at her tonkatsu,

"It's fine. Those friends...Haruka-san and the others, right? Sounds like you all are pretty close. I'm jealous."

Rin noted the distant look in Miyuki's eyes; she seemed almost...lonely.

They continued shopping after they ate. Miyuki was growing frustrated; Rin still didn't find anything that he liked. She ran towards a certain store when something incredibly cute caught her eye.

"This is it! Rin, you have to buy that bear for your sister! It's so cute!"

Rin followed Miyuki into the store and he smiled when she tightly hugged a stuffed shark. Rin asked for the bear Miyuki had seen in the display case and the store clerk gladly wrapped it up at Rin's request.

"Miyuki-san, let me see that shark."

Miyuki let Rin take the shark from her arms, wondering why Rin was interested in it. She secretly hoped that Rin wasn't planning on stealing it from her.

"I'll buy this one along with the bear, too."

"What? Matsuoka-san, you don't have to-"

Miyuki tugged at Rin's arm but he had already paid for the two items and he placed the shark back into Miyuki's arms.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah...thanks, Matsuoka-san."

Rin was right. By the time Rin and Miyuki exited the mall, the ice cream man was gone. Miyuki was glad she listened to Rin, and she was glad that Rin bought the shark for her. They headed to the train station and waited for the train. Rin observed Miyuki interacting with the stuffed shark. She nuzzled its nose and she smiled as she patted the top of the shark's head. She even poked at the shark's teeth and squeezed it tightly.

"Do you like it that much?" Rin asked.

Miyuki nodded,

"It's extremely cute and it's soft. I really like it. Thanks again, Matsuoka-san."

Rin blushed when Miyuki smiled at him; it was different than the other smiles he'd seen from her, "Oh, the train's here!"

Rin snapped out of his thoughts and followed Miyuki onto the train. She didn't seem to mind the fact that he was sitting beside her; she was too focused in the shark. Rin wondered if she would like the shark even if he didn't buy it for her.

Miyuki walked beside Rin, feeling shy, as they walked to Miyuki's house. Rin insisted on walking Miyuki home and although she felt bad that he felt obligated to do so, a part of her was happy that he was so thoughtful. They stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to Miyuki's house and Miyuki smiled at Rin.

"Thanks for today, Matsuoka-san. I really hope your sister likes the gift."

Rin glanced down at the gift bag that he was still holding on to.

"It's all thanks to you, Miyuki-san. Thank you for coming with me today."

"You're welcome. Well...good night."

"Yeah, good night."

Miyuki sighed happily as she walked up the stairs. Although it was just a day of hanging out, Miyuki's heart felt full and content. She was halfway up the steps when Rin called her name. She turned around, surprised that Rin was still at the bottom.

"Yes?" She answered.

Rin hesitated for a few moments before climbing the stairs. He stopped at the step just below the one Miyuki was standing on and his eyes met hers.

"Can I call you Miyuki?"

Miyuki shivered at Rin's proposition. No honorifics.

"Sure."

"Then call me Rin."

Miyuki felt her throat run dry.

"Okay...Rin..."

A small smile appeared on Rin's lips and he reached out, tucking Miyuki's hair behind her ear.

"Good night."

"Yeah...good night."

Miyuki watched as Rin descended down the steps. He turned to look at her and she blushed, quickly fleeing up the stairs and into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, so you're Rin's sister? It's nice to meet you, Gou-san. I'm Ito Miyuki."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki's feet were dipped into the Iwatobi pool and Gou was sitting beside her with a clipboard and stopwatch in her hands. Makoto and Haru were swimming laps while Rei was stretching. Nagisa was sitting on the other side of Miyuki, splashing the water with his feet.

"I'm glad you decided to come visit us, Miyuki-chan. The last time we saw you was at the local tournament."

"It had been a while, hasn't it? You guys did great back then."

"We've improved a lot over time, especially Rei." Makoto said, swimming up to Miyuki.

Makoto blushed when his stomach frowned and he smiled sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Now that you mention it, it's getting late and I am pretty hungry..." Nagisa said.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I can cook dinner. I don't live too far from here."

"Ehhhh? Really?"

"Miyuki-san, you know how to cook?" Rei asked.

Apparently, the topic of food had attracted everyone's attention. Even Gou was staring intently at Miyuki. Miyuki smiled shyly,

"I'm not as good as my grandma but at least my food is edible."

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Haru?"

"Sure, why not?"

The boys climbed out of the pool and quickly changed while Gou gathered her things and closed the pool. They chattered excitedly as Miyuki led the way to her house.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Miyuki asked.

"Mackerel."

"Can you bake cakes, Miyuki-chan?"

"I would like something that is beautifully composed of ingredients that add up to nutritional value as well as a beautiful presentation."

"Anything is fine, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki watched the boys and Gou interact. Gou was telling Haruka that not everyone loved mackerel as much as he did while Rei was explaining to Nagisa that his choice of food was extremely unhealthy; Makoto simply laughed. Miyuki felt her heart clenching. She wanted to be a part of this friendship, too. Something about it was...beautiful and warm.

"You guys don't have to be so formal with me. You can just call me Miyuki."

The group froze and stared at Miyuki. She suddenly wondered if she said something wrong. To her relief, the boys smiled and Gou linked her arm with Miyuki's.

"Yay! We're going to Miyuki's house!"

Miyuki couldn't hide her smile. Her heart fluttered with happiness.

Her grandmother welcomed the group warmly as they stepped into the house.

"Miyuki said she was going to cook for us!" Nagisa announced.

Miyuki chuckled as she went into the kitchen and tied her hair into a low ponytail.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Gou asked.

"Me, too!" Nagisa said.

"Well, you two can help prepare the vegetables while I prepare the meat and seasonings."

"Okay! What are we making?"

"Mackerel curry."

Haru suddenly appeared in the kitchen; his magnificent blue eyes were glowing.

"Mackerel?"

Makoto and Rei followed,

"Um...Miyuki?"

"Don't worry! Mackerel curry tastes great!"

Miyuki's grandmother sat down at the kitchen table and the other boys sat down with her.

Miyuki loved how the boys included everyone in the conversation. There was never a person left out and even though they poked fun at Rei the majority of times, it was never hurtful or offensive. Even Miyuki's grandmother joined in on the conversation and suggested that she find suitable girls for them. Gou noticed Miyuki staring at them and she smiled.

"They're good people, Miyuki."

Miyuki nodded and turned her attention back to stirring the pot.

"I can tell. You sure are lucky to be with them, Gou."

"Why's that?"

Miyuki sighed but she kept herself composed.

"I have an older sister but we're not close. She got married and she lives in Tokyo with her family. Even before she got married, she never had time for me and my parents were always busy, too. I didn't know how to make friends and I still don't know how to make friends...but when I met you guys, I knew that I wanted to be friends with everyone. There was something warm and beautiful about your friendship. Of course, I can't forget about Hiroko-chan either. She's been there for me, too."

Miyuki flushed with embarrassment when she realized that the room was silent and everyone had been listening to her confession. She sniffled and wiped her eyes while clearing her throat.

"Miyuki, we would love to have you as our friend. We may not know you too well right now, but we know that you're a wonderful person. You can count on us, Miyuki."

Miyuki looked up at Makoto, who was standing by her. He smiled gently at her and patted her head. She looked at Rei, Nagisa, and Haru; they were all smiling at her and nodding in agreement to Makoto's words. Miyuki smiled tearfully and Gou pulled her into a hug.

"Ah, the curry!"

Miyuki quickly turned the stove off and served the curry on a plate alongside some rice.

"Wah, this is delicious, Miyuki-chan!"

"I can't believe this is mackerel!"

"...Marry me, Miyuki."

"EHHHHHHH?!"

Miyuki laughed as the boys argued with Haru about how he couldn't propose so suddenly. Miyuki's grandmother smiled as she watched the teenagers interact and she glanced at Miyiki. It seemed like Miyuki had found reliable friends who would take good care of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Miyuki yawned and wiped the corners of her eyes, being careful not to smear her eyeliner.

"Hiroko-chan, I can't so this anymore. I'm tired!"

Hiroko poked Miyuki's forehead with her eraser and tapped on the table.

"Miyuki-chan, do you want to fail this math exam? I don't think your grandmother would be very happy about your score."

Miyuki pouted and groaned, folding her arms on the table and burying her face in her arms. Currently, she and Hiroko were sitting outside at a cafe; there was a big math test coming up and Miyuki was determined to pass the test with a good grade. Miyuki sat up when her phone jingled and she quickly opened the text message.

_My head hurts._

Miyuki smiled as she texted back,

_Me, too. Feels like my head is going to explode._

"Who are you texting?" Hiroko asked.

"Just a friend."

Hiroko peeked over Miyuki's shoulder and saw Rin's reply.

_Should I come over and make it feel better?_

Miyuki blushed and Hiroko squealed excitedly,

"Matsuoka Rin? Seriously?"

"We're just friends!"

Miyuki checked her phone again when it jingled.

_I want to see you._

Miyuki wasn't sure if it was possible for her cheeks to darken in color but she was sure it was happening now.

_I'm outside a cafe called Tea Leaf with Hiroko-chan_.

Hiroko was staring at Miyuki with a sly grin. Miyuki avoided her gaze and turned her attention to her math homework.

"Mi-yu-ki-chan~ How long have you and Matsuoka-san been talking?"

"Not that long. It's only been about a week or so."

Hiroko clasped Miyuki's hands and held them tightly.

"This is so exciting! We can go on double dates!"

Miyuki sweat dropped at Hiroko's enthusiasm.

"Who's going on double dates?"

"Rin!"

Miyuki was embarrassed that Rin had heard her conversation.

"Hello, Matsuoka-senpai. I was suggesting to Miyuki-chan that you two can go on a double date with me and Takumk!"

Rin pulled up a chair and sat down beside Miyuki,

"Sorry, but Miyuki and I are just friends," Miyuki didn't like how her heart constricted at Rin's words, "Anyways, what are you working on?"

"Math homework," Miyuki groaned miserably, "I hate it."

Rin took the textbook from Miyuki and looked over it.

"What are you talking about? This stuff is easy."

Miyuki gave Rin a weird look and he arched his brow at her. Miyuki wondered if the chlorine from the pool was getting to his brain.

Hiroko's phone vibrated and she flipped it open, quickly pressing some buttons before closing it and gathering her things.

"I have to go, Miyuki-chan. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Bye, Hiroko-chan. Have fun with Takumi-kun."

"How did you know?"

Hiroko winked at Miyiki and waved as she departed.

"I can't believe you think this is hard." Rin said, pointing a finger at a particular page in the textbook.

"It is hard! I hate math and it hates me." Miyuki whined.

Rin chuckled as Miyuki pouted cutely.

"That's an interesting way to put it. Well, it can't be helped. There must be a big math test coming up, right? I'll take you somewhere nice if you get all these answers right."

Rin flipped through several pages. Miyuki's eyes widened in horror and she contemplated ripping up the textbook...but she still needed it and Rin's incentive certainly sounded nice. Her heart constricted again when she remembered Rin's words.

"...Fine. It better be a nice place, though!"

A few hours later, Miyuki's head was throbbing and Rin was frustrated.

"How the hell did you get to this level of math in high school if math hates you so much?"

"With luck!"

Rin rubbed his temples; Miyuki really wasn't kidding when she said math hated her and she hated math.

"Well, I guess you're doomed to fail the upcoming math test then."

"Thanks, Rin."

"Excuse me, we have to close the shop now."

"Oh, sorry. We'll leave."

Miyuki cleaned up her things and put them into her backpack. Rin took her hand and led her towards the train station.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the place I said I'd take you."

"But I didn't do well today."

Rin turned around and flicked Miyuki's forehead. She hissed in pain and gave Rin a confused look.

"You didn't do well today, but...maybe this will cheer you up."

"Okay."

They took the train to the Iwatobi harbor. Miyuki recognized it as the place where the annual squid festival was held. Miyuki followed Rin through town and up a flight of stairs. They came upon a lookout that overlooked the harbor.

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

Miyuki leaned against the iron railing as she admired the sea of lights below her. The boats were lit up and some of them were heading out to sea while others were coming in.

"I recently discovered this place when Haru and the others showed me."

Miyuki didn't respond. She stiffened when Rin placed an arm around her and she turned around in surprise. Rin leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, his arms holding her close. Miyuki's hands tentatively grasped Rin's shoulders as her mind reeled in confusion and excitement. Didn't Rin say they were just friends?

Rin broke the kiss and gently pressed his forehead against Miyuki's. She stared into his red eyes, questioning his intentions.

"I like you, Miyuki."

"But you told Hiroko we were just friends."

Rin chuckled; it was cute how Miyuki was so quick to defend.

"I panicked. I was planning on telling you later tonight. I didn't realize how much you sucked at math so I had to think of something else."

Miyuki half-heartedly punched Rin and he laughed, capturing her lips in another kiss. This time, Miyuki kissed back and she found that it was sweeter than the first kiss.

"I like you, too, Rjn."

"Then be my girlfriend." Rin whispered against her lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you." Miyuki replied.

"Oh? How long did you wait?" Miyuki blushed at Rin's teasing tone, "We'd better go back before it gets too late."

Rin laced his fingers with Miyuki and she smiled giddily at the sight. She couldn't believe this was really happening.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin's eyes narrowed as he watched Haru and Makoto talk with Miyuki. He knew they were having a friendly conversation but he didn't like how close they were standing to Miyuki. Haru was even smiling at Miyuki! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have joint practice today at Samezuka.

"Senpai, is everything okay?"

"Fine, just fine."

Nitori sweat dropped at Rin's expression. He climbed out of the pool and walked over to the trio, casually wrapping his arm around Miyuki's shoulders and pulling her close to him.

"Ah, Rin! You're wet!"

Miyuki quickly brushed Rin's arm from her shoulders and she frowned slightly.

"Sorry."

Rin smiled apologetically and gently brushed his fingers against Miyuki's cheek. She smiled shyly at the contact.

Makoto and Haru exchanged knowing glances.

"We were just talking about having a movie night at my house tonight." Makoto explained.

"A movie night? Yay!"

Gou, Nagisa, and Rei appeared out of nowhere.

"Miyuki can cook for us!" Gou chimed.

"Yeah!" Rei and Nagisa shouted gleefully in agreement.

"Miyuki, make mackerel curry again."

"Ehhh? But I want something sweet this time. Do you know how to bake cakes, Miyuki?"

"I think whatever Miyuki makes will taste beautiful!"

"You cooked for them, Miyuki?"

Miyuki gave a small smile,

"I did. I'll cook for you, too, if you come over to Makoto's house tonight."

Rin glanced over at the boys; their eyes were sparkling in anticipation. With sigh, Rin tsk-ed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess it can't be helped. We'll be going after practice, right?"

"Yay!"

"Ack! Nagisa, you're heavy!"

"Sorry, Makoto-senpai, I just remembered! I'm going to study with Hana-chan."

"It's all right. There's always next time."

Miyuki was speechless when Ran and Ren tightly hugged Miyuki's waist.

"Onee-chan, you're so pretty! Are you onii-chan's girlfriend?"

"Onee-chan, can you carry me?"

"Now, now, Ran and Ren, don't scare her."

Makoto sweatdropped when Ran jumped into Miyuki's arms and Ren tugged on Miyuki's left arm. Makoto's parents had gone on a date, leaving Makoto in charge of the house and the twins.

"So you invited us to help you babysit." Rin asked.

Makoto smiled as the twins looked through the pile of movies with Nagisa and Haru.

"Well..." Makoto smiled sheepishly, "That wasn't my intention but extra help would be nice."

Makoto shook his head but chuckled softly when the twins tackled Rei onto the ground. He glanced back at the kitchen and observed Miyuki.

She moved with a certain elegance and she seemed to glide across the kitchen as she went back and forth between the cutting board and the stove. It seemed like she was stirring several pans but she seemed cool and composed. Miyuki's face was serious with concentration and Rin noted how Miyuki's gently sucked on her bottom lip as she focused on chopping something on the cutting board. Rin got up from his seat to see if she needed help.

"If you're going to get in the way, go away."

Miyuki didn't even look as she maintained her attention on the cutting board. Rin chuckled; Miyuki seemed to be in some sort of chef mode.

"I can help stir the food." He offered.

"Fine, as long as you don't burn everything."

Miyuki glanced at him with a playful smile. Rin made his way over to the kitchen and began stirring the pans. His mouth watered as the various scents floated up to his nose. Miyuki quickly tossed in some vegetables to a large pot and she tasted it before stirring it once and turning the heat down.

Rin pressed a kiss to Miyuki's temple when she got close to him. She looked at him in surprise before shooting a glance at the living room.

"Rin! What if someone sees?" She whispered fiercely.

"Let them see. Besides, you liked it."

Miyuki blushed and busied herself with turning off the stove and plating the food. Rin announced that the food was ready and everyone gathered to the dining table, exclaiming happily at the sight of food.

"Mackerel curry!"

Makoto laughed at Haru as he excitedly scooped some on a small plate with rice. There was a beef and vegetable stew as well as spicy chicken stir fry with udon noodles and vegetable and shrimp tempura; there was also a fresh salad and a seafood stir fry as well as yakitori with a light sauce drizzled on top.

"Onee-chan made this? Onii-chan, marry onee-chan so we can have food like this every day!"

Rin shot a glare at the twins while Miyuki chuckled and gently patted the twins' heads.

"Sorry, but Makoto and I are just friends."

Nagisa and Rei looked at each other with a question in their minds.

"Ne, Rin-chan..."

"...Are you and Miyuki a couple?"

"Yeah? So?"

There was an awkward silence around the table before noise resumed.

"Congratulations, Rin-san!"

"Miyuki, what do you like best about Rin-chan?"

"Onee-chan has a boyfriend? Aw, man!"

"We're happy for you, Rin."

Miyuki was speechless at the boys' reaction and she made eye contact with Rin. She did her best to give him a reprimanding look but she cracked a smile when Rin winked at her.

After cleaning up and putting the dishes away, everyone moved to the living room to watch the movie. The twins picked out a cartoon movie and everyone relented to the kids' choice.

"I want to sit with onee-chan!"

Ran jumped into Miyuki's lap and snuggled against her torso. Rin glanced down at the little girl as he sat down beside Miyuki. As the movie progressed, Rin put his arm around Miyuki and she leaned in towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. By the end of the movie, Nagisa, Rei, Ran, Ren, and Miyuki were asleep.

"You seem happier, Rin."

Rin looked at Haru, who had a small smile on his lips. Makoto was also smiling and he carefully stood up with Ren in his arms.

"Do I?" Rin asked.

"You do. I hope you take good care of her, Rin."

Rin glanced down at Miyuki's sleeping form and Makoto scooped up Ran with his other arm before carrying the twins up the stairs to their room.

"Of course I'll take care of her."


	12. Chapter 12

By the time he reached Miyuki's house, Rin was out of breath; his lungs screamed for air as Rin climbed the steps to the house. He never ran this hard before but when he heard Miyuki's sobs on the other end of the phone, he bolted out of his dorm room without a second thought.

The ambulance had already driven away-It passed by just as Rin reached the bottom of the stairs-and Rin's heart was beating erratically.

"Miyuki!"

Rin burst into the house, quickly slipping off his shoes before running into the living room. Miyuki wasn't there. Rin ran up the stairs and found Miyuki in her grandmother's room. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and swollen.

"Rin..."

Rin sighed softly and he extended his arms out to her, kneeling beside her as she buried her face in his chest, clinging desperately to him.

"Everything's going to be okay," he told her.

"But she's gone!"

Miyuki cried even harder and Rin stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort and pressing gentle kisses to her face and her hands.

Miyuki's parents arrived the next day and they immediately began funeral arrangements. Miyuki was excused from school and work for a few days and Rin informed the Iwatobi boys and Gou about what had happened. Rin could barely focus on his studies; his thoughts kept floating back to his father's death and the grief that he had experienced when he was younger. He remembered Miyuki's tears and although he felt bad for thinking that she looked tragically beautiful, he desperately wanted to ditch class and be with Miyuki.

He stopped by to pay his respects to Miyuki's grandmother, recalling the times she warmly welcomed him when he came to visit.

"Hurry and marry Miyuki! I want to see some great grandchildren!"

Rin chuckled as he remembered her cheerful voice and her jokes. He bowed to Miyuki's parents and kissed Miyuki's forehead.

"Father, mother, this is my boyfriend, Matsuoka Rin."

The expressions on Miyuki's parents faces indicated that they questioned the origin of Rin's feminine name but he didn't care; he greeted them politely. The Iwatobi boys and Kou also stopped by to pay their respects and offer condolences to the family.

It felt strange to have parents again. Miyuki didn't know what to do as they ate dinner together. The air was filled with am awkward tension.

"Your grandmother left this house and its contents to you. She said it was for your future, in case you got married." Miyuki's father explained.

Miyuki chuckled tearfully; her grandmother was still thinking of her even from beyond the grave.

"Why don't you come back to Tokyo with us, Miyuki?"

Miyuki frowned at the thought.

"It's my last year of high school. I don't want to transfer so suddenly."

"Apply to a university then and come live with us. Your older sister only lives a few blocks from our house, too."

"No, I don't want to go."

Miyuki's parents left the day after the burial; they still had work to do in Tokyo. Rin stopped by Miyuki's house later that day after swim practice. Miyuki had grown quieter and she wasn't eating as much anymore. Rin tsk-ed at the sight of the messy house; Miyuki was usually a clean person.

"I don't think your grandmother would be happy that you're living this way."

"I know." Miyuki said softly.

Miyuki sat at the back porch, staring out to the ocean. Rin said nothing as he began to clean the house and he silently left when he was done.

At their joint practice, Haru knew that Rin was worried about Miyuki; he could tell just from looking at Rin's face.

"How's Miyuki?" Gou asked.

"Yeah, how's she doing? We haven't seen her for a while now." Nagisa chimed.

"I hope she's doing well." Makoto sighed.

"She's still grieving. She barely talks to me when I'm there."

Haru noted the sadness in Rin's voice.

"I'll talk to her," he offered.

Rin nodded, slightly surprised by Haru's initiative.

Miyuki served tea when Haru stopped by for a visit on Sunday.

"Are the others coming, too?" She asked.

"It's just me."

"Oh."

Haru observed Miyuki as she moved around the kitchen. She seemed to be on the verge of tears and she moved rather stiffly compared to the times Haru had seen her in the kitchen. He knew that Miyuki loved her grandmother dearly; otherwise, her eyes wouldn't be as swollen as they were now. Rin was right to be worried; Miyuki's skin was pale and there was a large pile of school work that sat untouched by the door to the back porch.

Miyuki returned to the living room with snacks; Haru was slightly disappointed that the snacks weren't Miyuki's homemade edame. Haru knew that Miyuki loved cooking. Had she stopped cooking since her grandmother's passing?

"Rin is worries about you. He says you haven't been doing well. We're all worried about you, too."

Miyuki kept her eyes downcast.

"I'm fine, Haru. Rin doesn't need to worry."

Haru sighed,

"Have you cooked recently?" Miyuki shook her head, "Why not? Didn't you learn your cooking from your grandmother?"

Miyuki nodded slowly. She looked up at Haru.

"What are you trying to say, Haru?"

Haru gave her a firm look,

"You shouldn't stop cooking just because your grandmother is gone. That's no way to honor her memory."

Miyuki knew Haru was right. Her heart squeezed with conviction. Her grandmother had taught her that cooking is an expression of love. When a person pours his or her heart into a dish and shares it with others, it is equivalent to sharing one's heart. Miyuki smiled slightly; she could practically hear grandmother scolding her for forgetting that particular principle.

"Thanks, Haru," Miyuki said quietly.

Haru simply smiled and they sat in silence.

"You're welcome. So...can you make mackerel curry?"

Miyuki fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sure."

Rin came by with dinner and he nearly dropped the food in surprise when Miyuki greeted him at the door with a kiss.

"Did Haru leave already?"

Miyuki arched her brow at Rin as he set the food down on the kitchen counter.

"So you did send him to talk to me."

"Not really. He came by himself."

Rin blushed when Miyuki hugged him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're silly; you don't need to thank me. Although, if you insist on thanking me..."

Rin tipped Miyuki's chin up and he kissed her. He kissed her deeply and Miyuki's arms wrapped around Rin's neck, pulling him closer to her. She groaned softly when his tongue ran along her bottom lip and she gasped sharply when he nipped at her lips. Rin's hands slid down Miyuki's sides and she squeaked when Rin grabbed her legs and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. He settled in between her legs and pulled her flush against him, his thumbs tracing small circles on her thighs.

"The counter hasn't been cleaned yet," she breathed in between kisses.

"I don't care."

Miyuki giggled and her fingers ran through Rin's hair as his lips trailed to her neck, his teeth teasingly scraping against her skin.

The doorbell suddenly rang and the two teenagers froze.

"Miyuki-chan! Are you home?"

"We thought we'd drop by to see you!"

Rin sweatdropped and rested his forehead on Miyuki's shoulder.

"They sure know how to ruin the mood." He grumbled.

Miyuki giggled and pressed a kiss to Rin's lips before she hopped off the counter. Rin sighed, annoyed.

"Hi, guys! Come in!"

"You look a lot happier, Miyuki." Makoto said with a relieved smile.

"I feel a lot better. What brings you guys to my house today? And where's Gou"

"She had to run some errands for her mother." Makoto explained.

"We rented movies! Eh? Rin-chan was already here?"

"Yo."

Miyuki ushered the boys into the living room and Rin grudgingly followed.

"Hey, guys...thanks for coming."

The boys smiled warmly at her.

"Anything for you, Miyuki."


	13. Chapter 13

Miyuki couldn't sleep. She had just woken up from a dream and she was spooked. In her dream, she was with Rin and the Iwatobi boys. They were at the beach and Miyuki was running towards them but they gradually faded into the sunset as Miyuki got closer and closer. Rin was the last one to disappear and his face was expressionless as he turned his back to Miyuki.

That was when Miyuki woke up. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly four in the morning. With a weary sigh, Miyuki got out of bed and ventured down to the kitchen to make some green tea. She sat at the back porch, shivering in the cold air, and she sat beside her grandmother's memento. It was placed by the back porch because it was her grandmother's favorite spot.

"What do I do, grandma?" Miyuki sighed.

Now that she thought about it, graduation was just around the corner. Miyuki sharply sucked in a breath; she hadn't even thought about post-high school life yet.

The thought of graduation loomed over Miyuki's thoughts throughout the day as she went to school. Miyuki doodled stick figures during English class; graduation meant separation. What if Rin enrolled to a university in Tokyo and never came back? Miyuki cringed at the thought of it. If Rin's goal was to become an Olympic swimmer, what was her role in his life? Was she simply a small part? Miyuki was glad that she was able to meet Rin and spend a short amount of time with him, but the thought of him leaving hurt.

At Samezuka's swim practice, Rin let her sit in the pool area and he stood by her as the swim team practiced for the upcoming regionals. Samezuka had easily made it through prefecturals along with Iwatobi, though they had a tougher time. Miyuki wondered what Haru and Makoto were going to do after graduation.

"You've been awfully quiet. What's wrong, Miyuki?"

"Nothing. I'm just...observing. Hey, Rin? What are you doing after graduation?"

Rin looked down and met Miyuki's curious gaze.

"That's easy. I'm going to swim professionally. What about you?"

"Me? I...I don't know."

Rin frowned slightly; Miyuki's answer sounded dangerously similar to Makoto's.

"More like you haven't thought about it until now. You need to seriously think about it."

Rin shed his jacket and placed it over Miyuki's shoulders; it was his turn to practice. Miyuki slipped her arms into Rin's jacket as she watched him smoothly dive into the pool. She zipped up his jacket and buried her nose in the collar. Rin's lingering scent was spicy like cinnamon.

After practice, Miyuki waited for Rin as he showered and changed in the locker room. She smiled at him when he came out and her eyes zoomed in on the water droplets that were slowly descending down his neck.

"So...you wanna see my room?"

Miyuki was surprised by Rin's offer. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Isn't there a no-girls allowed policy here?" She asked cautiously.

Rin shrugged,

"It'll be fine as long as I'm there."

Rin laced his fingers with Miyuki's and he led her to the dorms. Miyuki was surprised at how comfortable the dorms were; she thought they would be more cramped and prison-like. Rin opened a door and set his stuff on the bottom bunk. Sousuke was lounging on the top bunk.

"Welcome back. Oh, hey, Miyuki."

"Hi."

Rin stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips.

"Well, this is my room. I'm on the bottom bunk and Sousuke's on top. We have a balcony outside and we share communal bathrooms and showers with the hall."

Miyuki sat down on the edge of Rin's bed and he sat beside her.

"You two better not try anything funny down there. I'm still here, you know."

Rin and Miyuki blushed furiously.

"Shut up!" Rin barked.

Sousuke chuckled and climbed down from the top.

"I'll let you two have some privacy. But seriously, none of that couple business here, alright?"

Rin mumbled under his breath as Sousuke winked at Miyuki and went out of the room.

Miyuki spied something sticking out from under the bed.

"Rin, what's that?"

"What's what?" Rin looked to where Miyiki was pointing, "That's nothing!"

Rin hurriedly kicked the thing under the bed but Miyuki knelt down and pulled it back out. She stared at it, speechless.

"...Well, I guess it's only normal since you're a guy..."

Rin couldn't bear to look at Miyuki's expression as she flipped through the magazine, her nose crinkling in slight jealousy of the bikini-clad models' assets.

"It's not what you think, Miyuki."

Rin was still blushing but he was looking at her now. Miyuki smirked at him and tossed the magazine back under the bed.

"I'm sure it's not."

She returned to her seat by his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Rin sighed and held her hand.

"I should probably take you back now."

Miyuki frowned slightly,

"You don't have to."

Rin's brows furrowed,

"It's best if I do."

Miyuki walked slowly as Rin walked up ahead. He tried to match his pace with hers but she purposely walked slower to keep a distance. He followed her inside when they got to her house.

"What's wrong, Miyuki? Don't tell me you're fine because there is something obviously going on."

Miyuki could sense the frustrating that was overflowing from Rin. He was doing his best to appear cool and calm but his eyes were blazing.

"I'm scared, Rin."

Rin's shoulders relaxed; he didn't realize how tense he had been.

"About what?"

Miyuki leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I'm scared of the future. I don't know what to do, and if you get recruited...I'm afraid you'll leave me."

Rin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before fixing his gaze on Miyuki. He stepped towards her and cupped her face with his hands, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Do you really think I'd leave you behind?"

"You'll forget about me."

"Why would I? I don't have a reason to."

Miyuki's lip quivered and looked away, making her way to the bedroom. Rin didn't hesitate to follow.

"I'll only get in your way."

"No, you won't."

"How do you know?" Miyuki was crying now and her hands were tightly clenched into fists, "How do you know? You're ambitious and hard-working while I...I don't even know where to begin! I can't even-"

Rin passionately kissed Miyuki, pulling her into his arms and holding tightly.

"Stop it. You shouldn't be thinking like that."

Miyuki was still crying and Rin pressed a few more kisses to her lips.

"I love you, Rin. I don't want to lose you."

Rin's eyes widened slightly at Miyuki's words. She stared up at him and Rin knew that she was worried about his response. He smiled at her and gently pinched her cheek.

"I love you more."

Miyuki's shoulders slumped and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She buried her face in Rin's chest,

"Even more than swimming?"

Rin scoffed,

"I'm not Haru. I definitely love you more than swimming."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ouch!"

Miyuki hissed as she stared angrily at the rolling pin that had fallen to the ground, landing on her foot and rolling away.

"Are you all right, Miyuki-chan?"

Miyuki rubbed her foot but smiled cheerfully.

"I'm fine, Nagisa, it doesn't hurt that much. Anyway, we need to stir the batter now."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Nagisa skillfully stirred the batter and poured it into pink cupcake liners. Miyuki popped the cupcake pan into the oven and set the timer. The other boys were watching tv in the living room and Nagisa and Miyuki went over to join them.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan, why do you always sit by Rin?"

"Because he's my boyfriend," Miyuki said firmly.

Rin beamed with pride and he grasped her hair with his fingers, bringing it to his lips. Miyuki smiled at him.

"I never knew Rin was one for public affection. I always thought he would be a private person." Makoto said thoughtfully.

"I do it so that everyone knows that Miyuki's mine."

"Ehhh? That's not fair, Rin-chan! You should share Miyuki with us, too!"

"Stop that! Don't touch Miyuki!"

Rin swatted Nagisa's arms away as he reached out to hug Miyuki. Said girl simply rolled her eyes but she chuckled at their interaction as she went to the kitchen to check on the cupcakes.

"They're ready now. Shall we go then?"

The boys helped Miyuki pack up the cupcakes in a cute container and they set out for Rin's house.

Rin's mother was enthusiastic to have visitors.

"Oh my, what handsome young friends you have, Rin! Is this your girlfriend?"

Rin sighed as his mother hugged him tightly before hugging Miyuki.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ito Miyuki."

"What a beautiful name! Gou! Your friends are here to see you! She's upstairs in her room."

Rin led the group up the stairs and into Gou's room. The girl was tucked into bed and she looked like she had just woken up. Miyuki went to sit by Gou and she patted her head as Gou sat up.

"Hi, everyone. Thanks for coming."

"It's our pleasure...but I'm surprised that your room is so...normal, Gou-chan." Rei remarked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean you're surprised?!"

Gou whimpered when her head throbbed with pain and she settled back down onto her bed. Miyuki patted Gou's head again and she set the box of cupcakes on her nightstand.

"Nagisa and I made some cupcakes for you, Gou. Hopefully you're well enough to eat some."

"Thank you, Miyuki."

Miyuki winced when she bumped her knee against the nightstand and she frowned as she rubbed the sore spot.

"You okay, Miyuki?"

"I'm fine, Rin. Just need to be more aware of my surroundings." She replied with a smile.

Rin's mother insisted that everyone stay for dinner and the group agreed, especially because dinner was already prepared and set up by the time they all came down. Rin could only sweat drop in embarrassment as he and Miyuki were made to sit at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki. My mom is always going overboard with these things."

Miyuki giggled and she gently nudged his arm,

"It's okay, I like your mom. I think she's sweet."

After dinner, and helping Rin's mother clean up, the group thanked Rin's mother for the hospitality before leaving. Nagisa suggested that they stop by a convenience store for some ice cream. Everyone agreed, except Rin, and they headed to the closest convenience store. While everyone bought ice cream, Rin bought a snack bar and a can of Pocari Sweat.

"You sure you don't want some?" Miyuki asked, offering her Popsicle to Rin.

"I'm sure. I'm still full from dinner."

"Eh? Then why did you buy a snack bar?" Nagisa asked.

"In case I get hungry later."

As the group moved on towards the train station, Miyuki couldn't shake the strange feeling that was creeping over her shoulders. She looked around and behind her but there was no one nearby. There were couples walking around but they were on the other side of the street. She glanced ahead at the group of boys; maybe she was imagining things.

"That's him. Make sure you aim for his knee, all right?"

Miyuki froze and turned around; there was no one behind her. She looked ahead and saw Rin and the others still laughing at Nagisa's joke. She sighed and wondered if she were hearing things. She spied someone lounging by the entrance to the train station and she squinted when she saw the person holding something in his hand. Was it a bag of food? A can of soda? Miyuki sprinted towards Rin when the person pushed himself off the wall and brought a bat to rest on his shoulder.

"Rin!"

Miyuki prayed that she would get to Rin before his attacker did. Just as she pushed Rin towards the others, the attacker brought the bat down and swung at Miyuki's leg, causing her to collapse onto the ground. He hit it three times before realizing that he had the wrong person and sprinted away in the other direction.

"Miyuki!"

Miyuki was biting her lip and holding back tears. Her leg felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces and she gasped in pain as Rin propped her up with his arms.

"What just happened?" Rei exclaimed.

Rin cursed and immediately went on the offensive while Makoto stayed by Miyuki.

"Haru, call an ambulance!"

"I already am."

A few moments later, an ambulance came whirling down the road and Miyuki was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Nagisa paced around the hall restlessly, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Makoto had gone home to make food for Miyuki. Rei went to the police with a clear description of the attacker's body and other details. Rin sat silently on a bench, his face buried in his hands. How could he have been so careless? He never should have let Miyuki dawdle in the back while he was surrounded by the guys. It should have been the other way around. He jumped up when the light above the doors to the surgery room turned off and the surgeon came out.

"Doctor! Will she be all right?" Rin asked.

The surgeon sighed as he took off his gloves and mask.

"It's a miracle that she only suffered from a displaced fracture. She's doing well, though, and she'll recover just fine. Excuse me for asking this but...what were you kids doing anyway?"

Rin's heart clenched at the memory of Miyuki on the ground,

"She was attacked. We don't know anything but the police are doing an investigation now."

The surgeon nodded and he patted Rin's shoulder apologetically,

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must be agonizing over the fact that she's hurt."

Rin nodded but his attention was diverted when Miyuki emerged from the surgery room in a hospital bed being pushed by nurses.

"Miyuki!"

Rin ran over to her and grasped her hand, keeping in pace with her as the bed was being guided down the hall.

"Rin...I'm sorry I was careless."

"You're stupid! Why did you push me out of the way?"

"Because if you got hurt, you wouldn't be able to swim anymore and your dream wouldn't have been able to come true."

Rin was struck by Miyuki's words. The nurses took Miyuki to a room and they settled her in, hooking her up to an iv and making sure she was comfortable. Miyuki thanked them before they left and Rin pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. Miyuki smiled at him and she reached over to gently cup his face with her hand. He sighed; he couldn't be mad at her. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I'm glad I was able to protect you."

Rin snorted and he nuzzled Miyuki's hand,

"It's supposed to be the other way around, dummy."

Miyuki chuckled and she snuggled into the pillow,

"Rin, can you go to my house and bring me my stuffed shark?"

"You still have that?"

"Of course! I sleep with it every night. Besides, it reminds me of you," Rin blushed but his heart welled with happiness, "You should understand. Haru said that you have a special pillow that you can't sleep without."

Rin sputtered in embarrassment while Miyuki laughed.

When Rin returned from Miyuki's house with some things she requested, including the shark, he found that the Iwatobi boys were waiting for him in Miyuki's room.

"Thanks, Rin!"

Miyuki pressed a kiss to the stuffed shark's nose and she held it tightly to her chest.

"Miyuki-san, I didn't know you were interested in stuffed animals."

"I'm not," she said casually, "I just like cute things."

Rei sweat dropped, "That's basically the same thing," he turned to Rin, "Rin-san, may I speak to you for a moment?"

The two boys stepped outside.

"What did the police say?" Rin asked.

Rei looked uneasy,

"They caught him last night; he was panicking from attacking Miyuki but he came clean. He said he was commissioned to take out the competition, which implies that the culprit is in a high school swim team and that you were the target."

Rin immediately went on the defensive. Someone was trying to take him out? Threatening was one thing, but to injure a swimmer's legs? Rin was thankful that Miyuki had protected him; he wished it didn't cost her an injured knee.

"Thanks for telling me, Rei."

"You're welcome, Rin-senpai."

Makoto, Nagisa, and Haru came out of the hospital room,

"Miyuki wants to see you." Haru stated.

Rin thanked the guys for visiting and he went into the room as they left.

Miyuki was sitting up now and she was looking out the window. Rin kissed her cheek and she smiled, turning to kiss his lips.

"You're going to practice for regionals now, right?"

Rin frowned,

"How can you think of regionals at this time?"

Miyuki rolled her eyes,

"How can you not? Rin, if you don't go to regionals, this fractured knee will be for nothing."

Rin looked away and he sat down. Miyuki sighed and she held his hand,

"It's really not your fault. It's was my decision, okay? If you feel like you have to make it up to me...then win nationals."

Rin met Miyuki's gaze and saw that she was still smiling at him, though this smile was different from her usual ones. It stirred his heart and Rin nodded, deeply kissing Miyuki.

"I get it. Wait for me, Miyuki. I'll come visit you whenever I can."

Miyuki nodded and watched Rin disappear out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Miyuki grinned from ear to ear as she watched Rin on TV. She was glad that regionals was being broadcasted on tv. The nurse noticed Miyuki's excited expression and she chuckled as Miyuki's eyes glowed.

"You look excited."

Miyuki nodded,

"My boyfriend is in that heat. He's the one with the maroon hair."

The nurse glanced at the tv and nodded.

"Ah, the one who's visited you a few times. The two of you look good together."

Miyuki blushed but she was happy to hear the nurse's words.

"Thank you."

"The doctor says you're healing a lot quicker than expected so you should be able to go home soon."

"Really? That's the best news I've heard in a long time!"

The nurse chuckled and left Miyuki.

Miyuki excitedly reached for her phone to text Rin but she paused when Haru appeared on the tv screen.

"It's Haru! He and Rin aren't racing together this time?"

Miyuki shook her head. Of course they weren't racing together; Rin had already won his heat. Miyuki wished she were at nationals with Rin; he must've impressed many scouts from various universities.

Miyuki nearly dropped her phone when Haru's hear began. He had a late start and things only went downhill from there. Miyuki gasped when Haru stood in the middle of his lane. Miyuki was speechless and she wanted to call Rin and ask what happened but she couldn't find the heart to do it.

The camera didn't show Haru getting out of the pool but Miyuki didn't need to see that to know that something was seriously wrong. Haru loved swimming! How could he stop in the middle of the race? And in front of hundreds of people!

Miyuki slumped back onto the hospital bed. She wondered what was going on with Haru.

In Miyuki's mind, things continued going downhill as regionals progressed. She noticed that Sousuke's swimming was off during the medley relay and there was a moment when he faltered; Miyuki felt like her heart was going to stop at that moment. She wished she could get closer to the tv; she wished she was there with her friends to cheer them on. Sousuke managed to make it to the end and Rin smoothly launched into the water. Miyuki was happy that Iwatobi won and made it to nationals but she was more concerned with Sousuke and Haru's wellbeings.

After regionals ended, Miyuki immediately called Rin.

"Hello?"

"Let me talk to Sousuke!"

"Huh? But-"

"Where's Sousuke?"

There was a rustling noise in the background and Miyuki knew that Rin was delivering the phone to Sousuke.

"Hello-"

"Sousuke! What happened?"

"Miyuki? How did you-"

"I saw what happened on tv! Are you okay?"

Sousuke chuckled from the other end of the line and Miyiki could only imagine that he was smiling sheepishly.

"My shoulder was just acting up, that's all."

"It didn't look like it was just acting up." Miyuki said in an accusing voice.

Sousuke sighed,

"Rin wants to talk to you, Miyuki."

"Eh? But Sousuke-"

"My girlfriend calls me and demands to talk to another guy? That's not right."

Miyuki laughed and scratched her head.

"Sorry, Rin...I saw you guys on tv and I was worried."

Rin chuckled and Miyuki heard Rin giving directions to the swim team.

"So how are you doing, Miyuki?"

"I'm doing great! The doctor said I can go home, soon!"

"That's good news! I'll be home soon to see you. Anyway, I gotta go now. See you soon, Miyuki."

Miyuki smiled when Rin's voice softened.

"Yeah...see you soon. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

"Miyuki...let's break up."

Miyuki stared up at Rin with wide eyes. She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right or if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Break...up...?"

Rin averted his gaze and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I think we need to. It's for the best."

Miyuki took a few steps back; her heart had dropped to the floor.

She couldn't comprehend Rin's words. He wanted to break up with her? But why? Weren't they happy? Weren't they good together?

"Why?" Miyuki asked.

"You got hurt because of me...and I'm going to Australia so-"

"Australia?" A rush of anger surged through Miyuki's veins but it was soon replaced by a feeling of hurt and betrayal, "You said you loved me more than swimming."

Rin stiffened and he was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

Rin was about to say more but Miyuki had heard enough. She wanted to run but her leg didn't allow her to do such an activity yet so Miyuki hurriedly left the scene, hot tears running down her cheeks. She bumped into Sousuke and she apologized quickly before leaving.

Sousuke glanced back in Miyuki's direction as he approached Rin, who had his back turned to him. He was leaning against a tree and his knuckles were split and bleeding. Sousuke sighed and knew what had happened.

"I'm such an idiot." Rin murmured.

Sousuke patted Rin's head as tears slid down Rin's cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

Miyuki stared at the screensaver on her phone. It was a picture of her and Rin, who was grinning cheerfully at the camera. Miyuki couldn't bring herself to delete the picture.

Miyuki still couldn't believe that Rin broke up with her. She wondered if the breakup could be considered invalid since she didn't agree to it. Miyuki sighed and buried her face into the stuffed shark that she held in her arms. She missed Rin and the thought of him not being with her anymore made her heart squeeze painfully.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Miyuki sat up. Whoever knocked on the door must've let himself in.

"Come in."

The door opened and Makoto appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, make yourself at home."

Miyuki lay back down in her bed and Makoto seated himself on the floor by Miyuki's bed.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry to hear about your situation, Miyuki."

A few tears escaped from Miyuki's eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them.

"Thanks, Makoto."

After a moment of silence, Makoto spoke,

"Haru and I got into an argument."

Miyuki's interest was pipqued; she never knew that it was possible for the two to have a disagreement.

"What happened?"

"Well," Makoto looked at Miyuki, "I got accepted to a university in Tokyo."

Miyuki gasped and sat up.

"That's wonderful, Makoto! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Miyuki, but...Haru wasn't so happy."

Miyuki felt like she could understand Haru's feelings.

"I know exactly how he feels."

Makoto chuckled and he smiled sadly.

"I guess you do, huh?"

Miyuki drew her knees to her chest.

"Rin said he's going to Australia."

Makoto's eyes met hers.

"Rin said he was taking Haru with him."

Miyuki's head snapped up.

"Do you think he'll actually go?"

Makoto shrugged,

"I don't know...but I hope he does."

Miyuki stared out the window. Was Australia really that wonderful?


	19. Chapter 19

Australia was beautiful. No wonder Rin wanted to go back.

Miyuki sighed sadly as she closed the window on the computer screen and logged out of the computer. She wondered if she could go visit the country one day.

"There you are, Miyuki-chan. We should probably go now."

Miyuki nodded and she let Hiroko link arms with her. It had been a while since she and Hiroko hung out (especially because Hiroko went on a family vacation in the middle of the term and she spent a few holidays with Takumi and his family) but Hikoro was there to be a source of comfort. It had only been a week since Rin had broken up with Miyuki but it felt like a year.

"Miyuki-chan, what would you do if Rin wanted to get back together?" Hiroko asked.

Miyuki sighed,

"I love him. I would accept him."

"I don't think you should."

Miyuki was surprised by Hiroko's answer.

"Why?"

Hiroko's expression was serious,

"He broke your heart and he broke his promises. He told you he would take care of you and he told you that he loved you more than swimming. How can you trust a liar? Honestly, if Takumi broke up with me and wanted me back, I wouldn't take him back."

Miyuki's eyes fell to the ground and her heart felt heavy. Was it wrong that she wanted Rin back? Hiroko had a point that Rin had broken her heart and his promises; she didn't know what to think anymore.

When Miyuki got home from hanging out with Hiroko, she was surprised to see that her home was filled with candles. There was piano music playing softly and there was a path made of roses that led to the living room. Miyuki held her breath; she had a feeling that she knew who was behind the romantic atmosphere. She thought back to Hiroko's words and wondered if she should leave and sleep over at Hiroko's house.

But it was Matsuoka Rin. There was no one else in the world who was like him.

She decided she would humor him.

Miyuki's heart instantly melted when she saw Rin standing in the living room with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Miyuki."

Miyuki cursed herself for being so weak. Standing in front of her was the boy who hurt her deeply but here she was, ready to run into his arms at the sight of him and at the sound of his voice. She clenched her fists, determined to put up a fight.

"Rin."

Miyuki sharply sucked in a breath when Rin approached, the smell of spicy cinnamon swirling around the air. She felt her will cracking.

"I'm so sorry, Miyuki. I'm sorry for betraying your trust in me. You sacrificed so much for me and yet I left you because I was selfish. I love you, Miyuki. Please, let's start over."

Miyuki grabbed the roses from Rin's hands and threw them on the ground, surprising the boy. Guilt flashed over his handsome features.

"You idiot! Do you know how much you hurt me? Do you know how much I cried when you said those words? You're such a selfish bastard, Rin! You broke all your promises and now you're here in my house? What am I supposed to say? That I want you back?"

Rin pulled Miyuki into his arms and passionately kissed her. Miyuki's arms came up to push him away but they somehow ended up wrapping around his neck instead and pulled him down. She kissed him back eagerly and tears fell from her eyes; she didn't know if they were tears of sadness or joy.

"Tell me you miss me, Miyuki," Rin said in between kisses, "Tell me you still have pictures of us on your phone, that you longed to be in my arms, that every day without me burned like hell."

Miyuki buried her face in Rin's chest and cried.

"You idiot...how did you know?"

Rin chuckled softly and held Miyuki tightly,

"Because that's how I feel right now. This past week has been the worst week I've ever had in my entire life."

Miyuki sniffled, "Me, too."

Rin opened his mouth to speak but Miyuki silenced him with a kiss. He sputtered in embarrassment when Miyki led him up the stairs to her room.

"W-wait, Miyuki-"

"No, no more waiting. You need to be punished."

Rin blushed furiously and he protested when Miyuki pulled him onto the bed but his protests were silenced when she kissed him and guided his hands to her hips.


	20. Chapter 20

Graduation came and went in the blink of an eye. Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Nitori, and Momo were sad to see their friends leave Iwatobi and Samezuka. Their dreams and ambitions were taking them far away from Iwatobi. They all went to the beach to celebrate the graduation of the seniors and to say their final goodbyes before they went their separate ways.

Makoto and Haru went to separate universities in Tokyo with Makoto pursuing a degree in teaching while Haru pursued a degree in kinesiology and aiming to swim pro at the same time. They shared an apartment and worked part time to lay the rent. Sousuke returned home and attended a local university while helping his aging father with the family store; he was studying to be a coach. Rin chose to return to Australia to train under his former coach and attend a prestigious university to pursue a bachelor's degree in sports management; Miyuki enrolled at the same university and was accepted. She studied sports therapy in hopes of being a part of Rin's team when he entered the pro swimming world.

Rin and Miyuki shared an apartment near their university. Miyuki worked at a nearby cafe-which was difficult for Rin because many college guys thought Miyuki and her accent were cute-while Rin worked at a local swimming club as an assistant coach for high schoolers. Rin's job was even more difficult for Miyuki to accept because Rin was dressed in nothing but his swimming jammers and the high school girls shamelessly ogled at him. With his background as Samezuka's swim team captain, coaching came very naturally to Rin.

It wasn't until months later that everyone returned to Iwatobi for Coach Sasabe and Ama-chan's wedding. It was a big grand wedding and Miyuki chuckled at Coach Sasabe's use of Engrish in their wedding program.

"You look amazing."

Miyuki giggled when Rin pressed an open-mouthed kiss behind her ear and she brushed him off.

"Stop! We're in public!"

"Yeah, Rin-chan, you're in public!"

Rin sent a glare in Nagisa's direction; the blonde simply waved innocently at him.

"How's college, Haru? You look like you're doing well," Miyuki said, smiling at Haru.

"It's challenging but I'm making it."

"And you, Makoto?"

"College life is good! I enjoy all my classes and I'm learning a lot."

Miyuki noticed a light blush on Makoto's cheeks and wondered if he had a girlfriend back in Tokyo.

Coach Sasabe and Ama-chan had a beautiful ceremony and an elegant reception. Rei and Seijuro couldn't help but notice Ama-chan's beautiful model friends. Rin couldn't help but notice the pout on Miyuki's lips during the reception.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm jealous of Ama-chan. I want to wear a beautiful white dress, too. I want to see you in a suit."

Rin blushed but he maintained his composure as Ama-chan and Coach Sasabe thanked their guests for attending their wedding.

"Soon. I promise," Rin said.

Miyuki scoffed,

"You've broken your promises before."

Rin sputtered, incredulous at her words,

"You're still mad at me for that?"

Miyuki grinned and nudged Rin's side.

"You always manage to make me forget somehow."

Rin pressed a quick kiss to Miyuki's lips.

"Don't worry. We still have plenty of time."

Miyuki nodded as she thought about the future.

It was exciting and beautiful.


End file.
